


Pandora Elpis

by 51N3RG



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5
Genre: Also Rin LOVES to gossip, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, By the way the Christmas episode of GoGo! never happened in this story, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Family Loss, Forced Marriage, Frenemies to Sisters, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good and Evil, Guilt, Inspired by the Legend of Pandora's Box (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kidnapping, Lies, Light as a feather stiff as a board, Loss of Powers, Loss of Trust, Love/Hate, Mental Breakdown, Near Death, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Paralysis, Physical Abuse, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Regret, Sad and Happy, Secrets, Slumber Party of Doom, Someone does something you would never expect them to do, Surprises, The mystery date game, Trauma aftermath & recovery, Trust Issues, Truth or Dare, Verbal Abuse, and by default neither did any of the episodes after it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51N3RG/pseuds/51N3RG
Summary: Everything was supposed to be alright.Everything was supposed to be okay.Everything was supposed to be just fine.Everything was supposed to be... not this.But fate doesn't always work that way.
Relationships: Akimoto Komachi | Cure Mint / Nuts | Matthew "Natts" Natsu, Anacondy/Boss (Unrequited), Boss/Flora (Delusional), Boss/Kurumi (Literally Forced), Coco | Kokoda Kouji / Yumehara Nozomi | Cure Dream, Kasugano Urara | Cure Lemonade / Syrup | Shiroh Amai, Mascot Family (Milk & Coco & Nuts & Syrup), Mentions of Bunbee/Arachnea, Mentions of past Rin/Mucardia (one-sided crush), Milk & Flora, Milk | Mimino Kurumi/Minazuki Karen (One sided crush), Mimino Kurumi & Minazuki Karen, Mimino Kurumi & Yumehara Megumi, Mimino Kurumi & Yumehara Nozomi, Mimino Kurumi & Yumehara Tsutomu, Natsuki Rin/Minazuki Karen, Yumehara Nozomi & Akimoto Komachi, Yumehara Nozomi & Flora, Yumehara Nozomi & Kasugano Urara, Yumehara Nozomi & Minazuki Karen, Yumehara Nozomi & Natsuki Rin, Yumehara Nozomi & Yumehara Megumi, Yumehara Nozomi & Yumehara Tsutomu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Pandora Elpis

"Rose, stop!" I hear Aqua cry. "You don't have to do this! We'll find another way!"

I force myself to ignore this as I continue up the aisle and towards my new future, my long silver dress trailing behind me.

_This is the only way though. _I reply in my mind.

_This is the only way everyone can be happy again._

_This is the only way everything can go back to how it was._

"Kurumi, please!" Mint begs. "Listen to us!"

I bite my lip down hard and force myself to ignore this as well. I hear you, Komachi, I do. I just can't respond

"Milk," Coco calls "I'm sorry~coco..."

"We love you~natsu." says Nuts. "Please, don't do this!"

I love you both too, and I'm the one who should be sorry.

I have to carry on though. I don't care if I lose everything because of this. It's the only way to set things right.

"This is all my fault... Milk, I'm so sorry~kuku!"

I forgive you. As the fault is mine.

"Rōzu-san, please stop~dona!"

"This isn't right~momo!"

"She wouldn't want this~roro!"

I know they're right. I know she wouldn't want this. But this is the only way I can save her.

As I continue my way towards the altar, the corner of my eye catches sight of one of the many statues scattered throughout the room. Specifically, a girl around my age. Her hair loose and flowing behind her back. This is Elpis, Spirit of Hope.

The sad smile on her face along with the hope in her stone eyes broke the remaining pieces of my already long shattered heart. I want to grab her and hug her. I want to take her and run. But I know if I do, I'm ruining everything. So instead, I just return the smile and continue on my way to my fate, the tears in my eyes hidden by my black veil.

Nozomi, don't worry. Everything will be alright. I promise.

* * *

_Do you?_

* * *

"I do."


End file.
